


I'm a believer

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 1 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a song, Based on chapter 331, BokuAka Week, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto has always thought that love was meant for someone else - until he met Akaashi Keiji.





	I'm a believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 2: First meetings.

Bokuto was not interested in love – at least that was what he desperately wanted to believe. Whenever he tried to have a relationship with someone, it always ended with heartbreak. They usually said, he was too loud and whiny and putting up with him took away too much energy and was only just a waste of time. 

After so many heartbreaks, he decided that he would not care about love and only would live for his passion – volleyball. It worked perfectly, until the first day of his second year of high school when fate turned his plan upside-down.

”Why are you so excited?” Konoha asked, looking at him curiously.

”He is hoping that maybe amongst the first years, there will be a new setter,” Komi chirped in. ”He can not work together with our current one very well.”

Bokuto felt the tip of his ears heating up. It was not his fault that their dynamics did not work as it should have been! Okay, if he thought about it, he might have had a role in it – the third year was not the most patient person he had known and Bokuto’s mood swings caused him more problems that he could handle while keeping his composure. 

”They are here!” Washio announced as the group of first years walked through the doors of the gym.

Bokuto examined them, leaning over Konoha’s shoulder. At first glance, he did not see anyone special, so he always leaned back with a disappointed sigh when he caught a glimpse of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

The boy had short, curly black hair and eyes bluer than the sky. He grabbed Bokuto’s attention so much that he did not even pay attention to the other first years. Suddenly, it was the boys’ turn to introduce himself. He stepped out with such elegance it made Bokuto’s jaw drop. 

”I am Akaashi Keiji from Mori middle school.” The boys’ voice was so beautiful that in that moment Bokuto was sure that he would like to listen it as long as he could. ”I played setter. Please to make your acquaintance.”

Bokuto let out a small noise which made both Konoha and Komi turn towards him – both of them wearing a smirk on their lips. Bokuto knew that until the end of practice, he could not do anything, but as he was watching the boy’s – Akash’s – perfect tosses, he knew that his patience was nearing its peak.

After practice had ended and Akashi was moping the floor, Bokuto decided to walk up to him. He gulped, hoping that the lump of his throat would disappear, and stepped to the younger boy.

”Hey, uhh, Akashi-kun,” Bokuto started, feeling his embarrassment growing – however in that moment, his determination was stronger.

”It’s Akaashi,” the first year corrected, but Bokuto paid him no mind.

”Could you please help me practice spikes just for a little bit?”

 

Three hours had passed and Akashi was totally worn out. He gasped for air and sweat was falling from his beautiful black locks. Bokuto felt a little bit guilty. Maybe asking him for help after his first ever practice in high school was too much… He really wanted to cheer him up!

”Akashi!” He called out for him and got a breathless ’It’s Akaashi.’ as an answer. ”Your tosses are the best!” Akashi’s face did not changed because of the compliment – it stayed as blank as it originally was. Bokuto huffed a bit. ”Could you sound a little bit more fired up…” The answer was quiet, short – and cute.

”Ah, sure.”


End file.
